


Thermal Inversion

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [58]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: roseflowerbitch on tumblr prompted: Where one of them is always hot and the other is always cold. Just soft boyfriends cuddling.





	Thermal Inversion

Bram discovered an important detail about Simon after three weeks of dating. There were things he’d obviously noticed before, but now it seemed as though there were countless things to learn.

One of those things happened to be the fact that Simon’s hands were always cold. Whether they found a way to intertwine their pinky fingers together, brush against each other’s hands in the hallway, or hold them together while watching a movie; Simon’s hands were perpetually freezing.

Bram later found out that it wasn’t just his hands. Simon was always cold, everywhere. He’d pull three layers of blankets on top of him on a perfectly warm night. According to him, all types of weather counted as hoodie-weather. Bram once caught him wearing two layers of socks because he claimed his toes felt cold.

If Bram was honest he kind of loved it. Bram would often take Simon’s hands in his own and kiss them in hopes to warm them up. Simon would often confess with a blush on his cheeks that it always worked.

* * *

One of Simon’s favorite things about Bram was how warm he always was. Bram never used a blanket, no matter how cold it was. Sometimes he’d give in, partially draping himself in it, making sure Simon had most of it. Simon would just do that as an excuse to cuddle up even closer to Bram under the blanket.

Laying next to Bram was the best feeling because he not only radiated warmth but always smelled incredible. It always felt like standing in front of an oven door after baking a batch of cookies.

* * *

“You’re too far away,” Simon complained, tucking his feet beneath himself in an effort to warm them.

“I’m at a perfectly normal distance considering your parents are in the next room,” Bram said, trying to look past the wall separating the living room and the office.

“They don’t mind,” Simon huffed, leaning close and planting a soft kiss near Bram’s ear. Simon wondered if even his ears were warm or if it was because Bram was currently blushing.  

Bram waited a few moments before he conceded, and lay his arm outward so that Simon could lean comfortably on his chest.

“You’re like a radiator,” Simon mumbled. “So warm,”

“I’m glad I could be of service,” Bram joked, his laugh rumbling so deep in his chest that Simon could feel it.

“You don’t mind that I’m always cold?” Simon asked, wondering if this was in any way uncomfortable for Bram.

“Quite the opposite. You’re like that perfectly chilled bottle of water I get to drink at half-time. I never know how badly I need it until I get it,”

“Oh my god Bram, my parents are in the other room,”

Simon saw Bram rolling his eyes at him, but Simon knew he loved it. Bram confirmed that theory by huddling even closer, clasping their hands together in an effort to reach that perfect equilibrium.


End file.
